Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{2}{18}+4\dfrac{3}{12} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{2}{18}} + {4} + {\dfrac{3}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} + {4} + {\dfrac{2}{18}} + {\dfrac{3}{12}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=13 + {\dfrac{2}{18}} + {\dfrac{3}{12}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 13 + {\dfrac{1}{9}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{4}{36}+\dfrac{9}{36}$ Add the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{13}{36}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 13\dfrac{13}{36}$